


my first, last, and only

by faithandfelicity (sunnybunnyboo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Past Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybunnyboo/pseuds/faithandfelicity
Summary: to my first, last and only love, na jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	my first, last, and only

my love, my wildflower, the owner of my heart, when you read this letter, we would have already gone our separate ways. i know we didn't end on a very high note, but i hope you can understand why i did what i did now 

had we been under different circumstances, i would have fought tooth and nail to stay by your side. but we weren't. we aren't. so the only thing i can do is apologise, and assure you that i will always be beside you in spirit. i will forever remain in your heart, as you will in mine. 

my love, you are most definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me, and quite frankly, i don't think anything will ever be able to come close to the amount of joy and happiness you brought into my life. you are an absolute blessing to the world, an angel on earth, the human embodiment of love and joy. you give so much love to everyone around you, and brighten everyone's day with just a semblance of your beautiful smile.

you deserve someone who can give you all that love back. you deserve someone who loves you like that, and isn't afraid to show it. you deserve to have someone who will write poems, sing melodies, create art, all inspired by you. you are the best inspiration anyone could have, and you deserve the best artist; someone who can fully appreciate your ethereal beauty. you deserve someone who will pick you, always, without a doubt. you deserve to be a priority, not just a choice. 

and, as much as i want to be, i'm not that person. yes, i love you with every fiber of my being, with all of my heart. you own my heart, body and soul; but that's not enough. not when i have other dreams—and i'm sorry, truly—my mistake was that i constructed my dream, and it didn't have you in it. i didn't foresee a future with you, and i couldn't be brave enough to pick you—and the uncertainty and risks that accompanied you—over the security of my planned future. now i'm left to deal with the consequences of my cowardice, alone, without you by my side. i won't say i regret my decision, because i believe it wouldn't change anything, so let's just move on with life. 

despite that, i hope you know you are still my sun, my moon, and all my stars. you will forever remain my first, last and only love.

i love you, and I'm sorry.

forever yours,

lee jeno ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first time publishing a fic and I haven't been writing for very long so I hope this was okay, and I hope you enjoyed reading this !! drop some feedback in the comments maybe?
> 
> thank you for reading, I love you, have a wonderful day ✨


End file.
